The British Isles: Ireland's painful life
by PennypPen
Summary: Basically a sad story that mainly involves Ireland (male)
1. Chapter 1

The British Isles: Ireland's painful life

_This is my first Hetalia fan fiction so please be nice._

Thud

Ireland's body fell to the cold floor. He could barely turn his head to look at his three other brothers, Scotland, Wales and England. He saw them counting to fight. What where they even fighting about this time. Ireland couldn't remember. He heard a groan and another thud, and then everything went black.

Beep Beep Beep

The next thing Ireland knew was that he was in a hospital. He didn't know what happened or where his brothers went.

"He's awake now doctor," a nurse with long red hair said in a sweet voice that contained a slight Irish accent.

"Good." The doctor said.

Ireland tried to speak but he found it difficult.

"Take it easy," the doctor said. "One second." The doctor took off thr oxegan mask that was covering Ireland mouth.

"W-what happened?" He asked.

"Your in the hospital you and some others got into a fight." The doctor explained. Then turning to the nurse he quietly asked, "Will you give him the news I have to check on the others?"

The nurse nodded and turned back to Ireland. "I uh don't how to say this but I uh have some bad news."

It was at that moment when Ireland first realized he couldn't feel his legs. "My legs what happened?" He asked in a panicking tone.

"I'm sorry but your legs are paralyzed, you'll never walk again."

Ireland said nothing he just stared at the wall. "Where are my brothers?" He asked in a monotone voice.

"They are also in the hospital."

"What happened to them, are they okay?" Ireland asked growing a little concerned.

"Well," the nurse sighed. "Scotland broke his right arm and left leg. England is covered in bruises and has a broken ankle, and Wales has a broken back, but he will be able to walk again."

Ireland nodded, but didn't say anything.

The nurse looked sympathetically at him, "Would you like to go see them?" she asked.

"No." Ireland said so forcefully that it took the nurse by surprise. "Why would I want to see the people who did this to me?" Ireland asked with tears running down his face.

Ireland continued to sob his shoulders shook. The nurse wrapped her arm around him and whispered, "It'll be okay. Your strong you'll be okay."

"Why are you being so kind?" Ireland asked.

"Well, you seem nice and you're going through a rough time right now." The nures said smiling.

"Oh," Ireland said. "By the way what's your name?"

"My name is Rose O'Moore." The nurse said.

"Ah. A good Irish name," Ireland said smiling weakly.

The room was silent for a long time. Rose went from glance at Ireland to looking out the window. Ireland just stared at the blanket that covered his now crippled legs. Suddenly there was a sharp knock at the door.

Ireland nodded to Rose you said, "Come in."

And in came a limping England and Scotland who sat in a wheelchair that was being pushed by a blond nurse.

Ireland just glared at his brothers. He had nothing to say to them. And besides what good would his words do. They never did anything in the past. Rose senesced the tension in the room. She motioned for the other nurse to leave the room. "Alright," Rose said. "You three are going to tslk but fist I'm going to get Wales because he is a part of your family and he needs to be here for this. As Rose got up to leave Ireland held on to her shirt. "Please don't leave me," he mouthed. Rose nodded and called for another nurse to bring Wales in from his room.

Soon a nurse came back pushing Wales in a wheelchair. All four brothers sat looking at each other. No one said a word.

"Alright," Rose finally said. "You four are brother, you need to talk this out. What happened isn't good, and should have never happened. But you need to make up. So this is how it's going to work. One at a time you will each tell each other what happened, how it got started and any other things you need to bring up. It seems like you have always had problems. So, does anyone want to start?"

"I will.' Said England. "Well, we all went out for drinks and I guess we all got a little drunk and we do get nasty when drunk. So uh, I don't even remember what started the fight but I know I finished it. And in addition I don't like it that Scotland treats me like I'm still a kid. He acts like he pick on my and do what he wants."

'Okay, good." Rose said, "Scotland how about you go next."

"Fine. I got drunk and I kicked everyone's ass because they acted dumb and probably deserved it."

"Okay then," Rose said. "Ok Wales then Ireland."

Wales blink once or twice before he spoke. "Well, I guess the fight was about religion or land claims or something. And I know Ireland and England have always had issues with that. But I don't really know the rest."

"Alright, that helps." Rose said. "Ireland it's your turn." \

Ireland said nothing. He had nothing to say. His brother didn't care and they all startd hurting him at once.

"Ireland, it's your turn, you can speak." Rose said warmly.

"I have nothing to say. My brothers don't c are about me. They all started hitting me at once. They have never cared what I said are thought or.. Or… or anything." As Ireland finished tears fell from his eyes and slid down his face. "Why. Why should I start telling you anything now? You all wouldn't care."

Ireland's brothers stared at him in shock. Rose leaned over Ireland and tried her best to comfort him.

"I'm… I'm so sorry Ireland. I…I wish I knew this before." Wales said looking down at the clean white tiled floor. "I know it may be to late for this but I'm sorry, please forgive me."

Ireland had no idea what to say. He wanted to forgive Wales, but something held him back. He wanted more then anything to move on with at least one person on his side but he was afraid. He didn't want Wales to take over his land, and move into his government like England did.

"I…I, I don't know." Was all Ireland managed to say.

The room grew quiet again. Rose wanted to say something but she couldn't, she had no idea what to say. Wales just sat in the wheelchair looking down at the floor. England nervously shifted his weight around, trying not to put to much weight on him ankle. Scotland sat in his wheelchair looking board. And Ireland stared blankly over everyone's heads, remembering. Remembering what he went though with his brother, especially England. He remembered how much his people suffered though during the famine, during the struggles for power with England. And now Ireland was hurting once more.

"I have nothing against Wales," Ireland thought. "So why can't I forgive him and move on? What's wrong with me?"

"I think you should all leave now." Rose said truing to England, Wales and Scotland. "Ireland needs to rest."

"Alright," the three said in unison. And nurses came to bring them back to their hospital rooms.

Once everyone had left and the door was closed Rose turned back to Ireland. "You ok?" She asked sweetly.

Ireland didn't respond, he had nothing to say. He wasn't okay, he was hurting, but he didn't to worry Rose.

"You can tell me anything, its okay." Rose said.

Ireland turned to Rose. Ireland's emerald green eyes held so much pain. Pain from his bloody past and all the new pain that he was going through. Ireland didn't know how to start; he didn't know what words to use.

"I understand," Rose said. She knew exactly what Ireland was thinking. She knew it was hard for him to talk about it. "Any time you need to talk I'm here."

"Thanks," Ireland said.

_So, what do you think?_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Visitor and a Party

Days went by and one by one Ireland's brothers left the hospital, Ireland couldn't leave. The sad thing was that Ireland didn't want leave. Leaving would mean saying goodbye to Roes, the only girl who showed him love since, Her. Ireland tried not to talk about Her; She had hurt him, badly. Ireland didn't want to feel alone; he wanted to be loved by someone.

Then came a knock on the door. "Ireland, it's me Roes, can I come in?"

"Aye," Ireland softly replied.

Roes walked in to the small clean room, and sat down next to Ireland. She didn't say anything for a long time. A minute passed and roes finally spoke. "There is someone here to see you. He says he is your twin."

Ireland looked shocked. "Why is Northern Ireland here, how did he find out about what happened? Did someone tell him?' Ireland asked himself about a million questions but finally said, "Send him in, please."

Roes left the room and soon returned with a man. He looked almost exactly like Ireland. His hair was slightly darker and instead of green his eyes sparkled a brilliant blue. This man was Ireland's twin, Northern Ireland.

"How are you Ireland?" Northern Ireland asked.

Ireland didn't say anything in return. What should he say?

"Look," Northern Ireland went on. "I know about what happened, okay so you have no need to tell me the details."

"How did you find out?" Ireland asked.

Northern Ireland smiled. "Well a wee birdy told me. What do you think; I heard it from one of our brothers. Who else would call me say 'Ireland is I the hospital, and he can't walk.'"?

"Well I knew it would be one of our brother, but which one?" Ireland asked.

Northern Ireland said with a smile, "it was Wales."

"Wales?" Ireland asked almost shocked. He had been so mean to Wales the las time they saw each other. "Why would Wales care after how I treated him?"

"I don't know, he just did," Northern Ireland said. "And I have some other news for you." Northern Ireland was now frowning. 'Remember Kelly O'Hara? Well, looks like she has reappeared. And u she kind of asked me out."

Ireland just Sat in his bed and blinked. "What did ye say to thst…. That…" Ireland couldn't finish his sentence. Kelly was the girl who had left him. She left him broken, and lonely, She was Kelly.

Northern Ireland grinned. "I told her to get lost."

"Really?" Ireland asked.

"Yep," Northern Ireland continued. "Why on earth would I date a girl who hurt you say badly? Yeah, I may want a girl but don' think for a second I would hurt you while looking for one"

Roes couldn't help but smile. She was so happy to see Ireland having a visitor but it was getting late and Northern Ireland would have to leave soon. "Sorry for me interrupting lads but visiting hours are almost over."

"Aye that they are. Well, Ireland I'll be seeing ye soon."

With that Northern Ireland strolled out of the room. That left Roes and Ireland. "Do you wanna know about Kelly?" Ireland asked quietly.

"Only if you want to tell me love," Roes said gently.

Ireland sighed and then started his story. "I started dating Kelly awhile ago. We where so happy, I had finally found someone who loved me. But things soon got ugly. She knew I was helping me brother with getting a voice in English parliament, and Kelly wasn't happy about that. I don't know why she wouldn't want me helping my brother, but after Bloody Sunday, everything just feel apart. I was continuing to help Northern Ireland and, well, yeah I wasn't perfect I got mad at England, and I guess…." Ireland started shaking from holding back tears. "She just left. She simple said 'I don't love you anymore, goodbye.' I later found out she never really cared and she was also seeing England and working for him. But what I never knew was why. Why did she hurt me? What did I do wrong?" Ireland was still shaking from holding back the tears; he didn't want Roes to see him cry. But it was getting harder and harder to hold back the tears.

"Its okay to cry Ireland." Roes said softly as she held his hand. "You have been through so much its okay to cry."

At this Ireland let the tears roll down his face. All the while Roes held his hand whispering, "It will be okay. I'm here for you." Ireland just let the tears keep rolling. He didn't even try to act brave. He knew Roes wouldn't think less of him.

Finally Ireland sniffed, and dried his sad green eyes.

"Feel better?" Roes asked handing Ireland a tissue.

"A little," Ireland whispered. "A little."

"That's good to hear. Ireland, you know if thee is ever something that is hurting you, you can talk to me. I wont judge you, I wont think any less of you. You are one of the strongest people I know. Please believe me when I say I will never do anything to hurt you." Roes said. She was till holding Ireland's rough hand. Roes didn't want to let go of him; she didn't want Ireland to be alone. "Tell ye what, there is a staff party tonight and everyone can bring someone. Do you want to go with me?"

Ireland looked shocked. "Y-y-you w-w-want me to g-go with you? Why" Ireland stammered.

Roes sighed happily and said, "Well there are a few reasons. One because I have no one to go with. Two because I don't want you to be alone all night. Three because I want you to have some fun, and maybe even smile."

Ireland looked up at Roes and blinked. "I would love to." Ireland said.

"That's wonderful." Roes smiled. "Well let's get you ready."

Roes walked over to some wooden draws that rested in the far corner of the room. She dug through them until she found a while shirt, and dark green pants. She closed the draws and walk back over to Ireland. "Your brother brought over some of your clothes. Do you want to wear this to night?" Roes asked.

"Okay," Ireland replied as he struggled to sit up in his bed.

"I'll be right back alright? If you need any help just press the button and I'll be here as soon as I can." Roes said as she turned to go.

Roes left Ireland to dress. "Did that really just happening?" he thought. Ireland hadn't known that kind of sweetness in so long. Ireland continued to think as he pulled his shirt on and struggled in to his pants. It was hard for him to dress when he couldn't just push his legs into the pants. But Ireland managed to get ready with no problems. Once done he searched for a mirror. He found a small one on the table next to his bed. He picked it up and looked at himself. His face was still swollen and bruised from the fight. He sighed, as he put the mirror back.

A little later Roes came back into the room. She had traded her white nurse uniform for a long dark green dress. She had flat black shoes on her feet and a small gold chain about her neck.

"You ready to go?" She asked Ireland.

Ireland nodded and Roes went over to get Ireland's wheelchair. She helped him into it and made sure he was settled.

"Well, lets go." Roes said as he wheeled Ireland out of his room and to the party.

_**Well what did you think? Please comment and leave ideas on what should happen next.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: Heartbroken**_

"Well here we are," Rose, said was she and Ireland approached an open doorway that led into a decorated room. "You wanna go in?"

"Ye still sure ye want to do this?" Ireland asked sadly. "Wont it be weird going in with me? You're the one who has been taking care of me isn't it weird to go together? And plus I can't dance, I'm a-a cripple." Ireland finished sadly.

Rose looked at the Injured Irishman. He had so little confidence left in him. He felt that now no one could truly love him.

"Ireland," Rose started. "I think you're a wonderful person. And who cares if someone thinks its weird that I went with you. And we don't have to dance."

"Alright." Ireland answered.

So the two went in. When they heard Rose come in they all looked up. When they saw Ireland everyone's eyes widened. People started whispering among themselves. "Who is that?" "I heard Rose is that mans nurse." "What's wrong with him?" Ireland could feel his face reddening. He wanted to turn and leave the room, never look back. But rose was right behind him so he couldn't leave. "Just ignore them," Rose whispered kindly in Ireland's ear.

Rose cleared her thoat and said "Look, if you want to point and make comments fine. But 'm here with Ireland, and we are here to have fun. So be immature about that fact that I'm his nurse but don't be mean to Ireland about, alright?"

With that Rose and Ireland went out on the dance floor. The fist song wasn't a slow romantic one but it also wasn't an fasted paced song. It was hard to dance to so the two swayed a little.

"W-why did you do that for me?" Ireland asked looking up in to Rose's deep blue eyes.

"Because I wanted to have fun tonight. And I know how hard this is for you. I didn't want rude people making it harder." Rose said with a smile.

Ireland's eyes widened as he heard Rose. "Does she really mean what she is saying? Does she really care for me? Do-do I care for her?" Ireland thought. He wanted to try to talk to Rose about he felt or how he thought he felt. But he didn't want to get hurt again. His heart still wasn't heeled from Kelly.

"Is something bothering you Ireland?" Rose asked.

Ireland was about to respond. He was going to tell her how he felt. He wanted to know if she really cared for him. He wanted to feel loved. Just as he was going to asked the doors flew open and in walked a tall brown haired man.

"Rose!" The man cried happily reaching is arms out for a hug.

"Connor!" Rose cried back happily running into the open arms and hugging the brown haired man who was named Connor. "What are you doing here?" Rose asked looking up smiling.

"Can't I surprise my girl?" Connor asked smiling. "A nurse said there was aparty and I should stop on by. Who's your friend?" Connor asked as he glanced at Ireland.

"That's Ireland, I'm also working as his nurse. Oh, Ireland what did you want to tell me?" Rose asked turning around to look at Ireland.

"Nothing, it; it isn't important anymore." Ireland said in a low sad voice.

"What?" Rose asked. "I couldn't hear you."

"Nothing. I'll be right back." Ireland said as he wheeled out of the room.

"What was that about?" Connor asked.

"I don't know." Rose said turning to look at the doorway. She didn't see that Ireland was still watching, so she had no idea that what was about to happen would hurt him. She leaned in to kiss Connor on the check but he turned and it was lips to lips. Ireland saw this and he froze. All he could do was turn and wheel away as fast as he could. He came to an unused back door, and left the hospital.

Ireland wheeled as far as he could. He didn't want to be anywhere near that place. "I'm so stupid." He thought. "I should have known she had a boyfriend. God, why do I let myself love? Why? I should know by now I'm meant to be alone. I wanted to be independent and stand on my own, and now I have no one. And I guess I will never have anyone." Tears rolled silently down Irelands bruised checks. As he cried the rain started to fall. The rain started as small droplets and quickly turned into a drenching downpour. Ireland didn't care; he had always liked the rain. No could tell that you where crying if it was raining.

MEANWHILE

"Connor, stop." Rose said pulling away. "I can't do this. Look you know we havn't been together in a month. I have no interest in getting back together, I'm sorry"

"It's your little Ireland isn't it? You care for that cripple! Well that's just fine Rose I don't care!" connor yelled as he stormed out of the room.

Rose just stood there lost in what had happened. Then her friend Donna came over and said, "Ireland left. He just wheeled right out the back door."

"What?" Rose asked in shock. "I'll be back!"

Rose ran out of the room and out the same door Ireland went out of. Soon she had ran to where Ireland sat, Ireland heard her as she approached. "Go away." He said. "just leave me here."

As Rose got closer Ireland turned his wheelchair and started quickly wheeling away. The temperatures had been dropping and now the puddles where starting to freeze. One of the wheels met a frozen puddle. Ireland's wheelchair skidded and flipped over on top of him. Rose ran as fast as she could to Ireland.

"Ireland? Ireland, please say something. Ireland?!" Rose was growing scared, Ireland was awake but he wasn't responding. 'Ireland, please say something anything. Just give me a sign your okay. Please." Rose begged. She tried doing simple first aid skills but they didn't work. "Please Ireland, I love you."

Ireland weakly opened his green eyes. "W-what di-d-did you say?"

"I love you." Rose repeated. "Ireland I truly think I love you."

Ireland smiled before closing his eyes. With this Rose rushed back to the hospital with Ireland in her arms. A doctor met the two at the door.

"Please, help him." Rose begged, "please."

"I'll see what I can do." The doctor replied firmly.

"Thank you." Rose said letting go of Ireland's hand.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: Questions and Answers**_

Ireland lay in his hospital bed, wondering why. Why had Rose come to find him, and did she really love him.

"How you feeling?" Rose asked sweetly as she stepped into the room.

"Fine," Ireland said. "But what happned?"

Rose sighed, "You ran or uh wheeled of during the party and got hurt."

"I remember that, but what happened to me, my arm is killing me." Ireland asked wincing once in pain.

"Your arm is broken pretty badly. And there are some other things you should know. You hit your head when you fell and the doctors aren't sure but they do suspect there to be some brain damage." Rose explained.

Ireland was silent. What was he supposed to say? He wanted to talk to Rose about last night but he didn't know how to start, or where to start. But he finally got up the nerve. "Uh Rose, what you said last night did; did you mean it?"

Rose didn't say anything; she didn't know what to say. She sighed and began, "I'm not sure Ireland but I do know I care very much for you, and don't want to se you hurting."

For a long time no one spoke. It was still raining heavily outside; the weather didn't help the mood.

"So is Connor your boyfriend?" Ireland asked sadly. He couldn't look at Rose while he asked this.

"No Ireland Connor isn't my boyfriend, we broke up a month earlier." Rose answered.

"Then what was the kiss about?" Ireland asked chocking back tears. "'If you don't have feelings for him why did you kiss and he kiss you? Can you tell me that?"

"Ireland, I had no intention of kissing him, and how did you know about it anyway?"

"I stayed in the door way for a minute to see if Connor would leave, now I wish I hadn't."

Rose turned white as Ireland finished speaking. So some one had seen her. "Ireland I wasn't kissing him on the lips, I was just going to give him a goodbye kiss. I have no feelings for Connor anymore. I'm so sorry if I hurt."

Ireland looked up at Rose and whispered, "I think I-I love you."

"Same here," Rose whispered back.

There was a sharp knock at the door. The doctor walked in and whispered something to Rose. "Are you sure he seems fine now." Rose whispered to the doctor. "Positive, the effects will set in soon I'm afraid." The doctor replied. "Isn't there anything we can do?" Rose asked. "Maybe but it's to risky to operate. Tell you what you talk to him and see what he wants aright?" The Doctor finished as he turned to go.

Rose turned to Ireland and looked into his emerald green eyes. "Ireland," Rose sighed. "I have some news for you. The doctor said that uh your going to go blind."

"When?" Ireland asked.

"Soon, but the doctor said there is an operation we could do but it would be risky."

"Could ye call my brothers I want them to have a say, or at least know." Ireland asked sadly.

"They are already here I'm going to go get them." Rose said as she got up to leave. She soon returned with four men: Northern Ireland, Scotland, Wales and England.

"Do ye know?" Ireland asked his brothers.

"Yeah," Wales replied.

"What do you think I should do?" Ireland asked.

"What are the risks?" Northern Ireland asked.

"He could still go blind, more brain damage or he could die." Rose answered.

"Well I think you at least try," Scotland said.

"Aye, he's right." Northern Ireland agreed.

Wales nodded in agreement.

"Go for it, if you want." England said.

"Aright, Rose, could ye tell the doctor I'm ready when he is?" Ireland asked.

"Right away." Rose replied, and left the room.

That left Ireland alone with his brothers. They all looked at each, no one wanted to be the first to speak, but no one liked the silence. Finally Scotland spoke up. "Uh Ireland I'm sorry for what happened, we all are. We got a little to crazy that night. And uh we want you to know that we are trying to get along." Wales and England nodded in agreement.

"It's alright," Ireland said. "And Wales I'm sorry for how I acted the day we all met in here. I was just upset, I never blamed you."

"It's okay." Wales said. Wales never aid much. His answers where only a few words. None of his brothers knew why Wales didn't talk. They found it easier to just go along with it.

Rose came back in a few mintes later. "Alight lets get you ready.'

Before long Ireland was ready for the surgery that would change his life. All of his brothers wished him well then left. Only Northern Ireland stayed behind. He didn't say anything he just wanted to be there until his twin brother went into the operating room. Before he knew Ireland was asleep and fully prepared for the operation. "Please," Northern Ireland prayed quietly. "please let my brother be okay please."

Rose watched as the doctors took Ireland away, and then turned to Northern Ireland. "He'll be okay. He's strong."

"I hope your right," Northern Ireland responded.

_**(A/N) Well how do you like it so far? Please leave what you think should happen to Ireland in the reviews, and please even if you are a guest review I need ideas. Thanks)**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: News and Relations

(A/N Sorry this was a long time coming I needed ideas well I hope you like it. And I want to give a shot out to Summer Leigh Wind who reviewed my older chapters and gave me some great ideas, so thanks!

Oh and it was suggested I should use human names for the characters at some points so here are the names I'm going to use

Ireland-Cillian

Northern Ireland-Rory

Wales- Dylan

Scotland-Douglas

England-Arthur

And this will have a few bad words, just warning ya.)

Rose slowly removed the bandages, "well?" she asked.

"You look nice today," Ireland said with a smile.

"Well the operation worked, you seem to be fine now, and I guess you can go home soon. It was really nice to meet you Cillian." Rose said with a smile.

"Wait Rose I hardly know you, can I see you again or get to know a little better, please your one of my only friends."

Rose just stood by Cillian's (Ireland's) bedside and blinked. "I'm his only friend," she thought. "How could that be?" Finally she spoke, "Well Cillian you have to go home soon but I'm sure we can see each other again, but can I ask you a question before you go?"

"What is it?" Cillian asked.

"How did yo know you loved me when you don't even know me?"

Cillian sat there a little surprised, but he came up with an answer," I don't really know, I just did. Maybe it was because you treated me kindly and I never got that with my family, and it was a welcome change."

Just as Rose was about to open her mouth to responded Rory (Northern Ireland) came running into the room grinning. "Well we can finally get ye outta this prison." He said to his brother Cillian.

"Did ye ever hear of knocking? I was talking to Rose and then you came bounding in." Cillian was getting a little angry with his brother but he was still smiling.

"Whatever are we going or not?" Rory asked.

"Aye I guess so." Cillian said to his brother. "And I guess this is goodbye," Ireland said to Rose. "Will I ever see ye again?"

"Well,' Rose said smiling. "You have an appointment in a week so I'll see you then."

"Oh, okay." Ireland said.

Cillian slowly and carefully climbed down from his bed to his wheelchair.

"You love her," Rory said in a teasing voice.

"Oh shut up," Cillian said.

"Bye Cillian," Rose said with a smile.

"Welcome home Ireland," Scotland said as he snuffed out his cigarette. "How's your wee nurse-y friend?"

"Fine," Ireland said.

Just the Wales came in to the house. "Welcome home," Wales said.

England came in and gave a quick wave; he did have anything to say to his brother. He shouldn't even be in their home; he wasn't part of the Untied Kingdom anymore.

Northern Ireland could tell what England was thinking, and he didn't like it. Northern Ireland went over to England and whispered, "He is still your brother and he needs us right now, so don't go getting all grumpy about Ireland staying here for a few days."

"Your not the boss of me!" England said in a rather loud whisper. "Its my house why are you telling me what to do and who can stay in my house?"

"Don't be a childish ass England, act like you care for once all right?" Northern Ireland was getting mad. England wasn't being a good brother, and as always he was acting childish.

"Oh so now I'm a childish ass?" England asked in a rather annoyed tone. Well at least I work. If it weren't for me you wouldn't have much. Do you think Cillian is going to take care of you? He can't even take care of himself right now. Honestly how dumb are you?"

"SHUT UP!" Rory yelled at England."

Before anyone knew what happened Northern Ireland and England started fighting.

Scotland just sat on the couch watching his idiotic younger brothers. "God when will they learn.' He muttered.

"What happened?" Wales asked in a small voice.

"Dylan, (Wales) Arthur (England) is being his typical stupid self while Rory is trying to beat the snot outta him."

"Oh okay, so everything is normal." Wales said and turned to go.

Ireland just sat watching everything. "I can take care of myself I don't need England's help, I've never needed him." Ireland thought. Finally Ireland yelled "ENOUGH! All right cut it out. England get the hell away from Rory. And Rory could ye take me home, I don't want to be somewhere I'm not wanted. And I don't need anyone to baby sit me."

Scotland sat up and just stared around the room. "Nice England real smooth. Yep you're a gentleman, all grown up." Scotland said sarcastically. "God will ye ever learn?" Scotland then turned to Ireland "Yer staying right here where we all can take care of you if ye need because you will need help. All right?"

"Why should I Douglas (Scotland)? Why do I need to be here? I have always been fine on my own and I always will be fine on my own. If none of you will help me get home I'll get there my self.' And with that Ireland turned to go.

"Cillian if you need I'll help you get home," Wales said in a small quite voice.

"Oh Dylan," Ireland sighed, "You need to be here I don't want Arthur any angrier with me. But thanks."

With that Ireland wheeled out the door.

"Wait Cillian!" Rory called. "Hold on!"

"What?" Ireland asked his twin.

"Just please come back inside you need to be here until your check up next week and then you can go and whatever ye want. All right? Please just stay here."

"Fine, but there is no way I'm spending any more time then I have to with Arthur."

"And tha's fine. Cillian you're my twin, my brother and you're my friend, I want you safe. And that sounded mushy and gross didn't it?" Rory said in a sweet brotherly way.

"Yeah it kind of did Rory."

Well at that the two Irishmen both started laughing.

"All right then I'll stay, but only for da week. Now, can we please have some whiskey? God dealing with you and England is a pain." Ireland said with a smile.

(A/N So what did you think? Like it? I hope you didn't hate it. So please leave ideas in the comments and I hope you liked the human names. I have been trying to write in the different accents, not working very well. So if you know how to help great if not just try to imagine the accents)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 News

_**(A/N So here's the next chapter and here are the human names if you forgot. **_

_**Ireland-Cillian**_

_**Northern Ireland-Rory**_

_**Wales- Dylan**_

_**Scotland-Douglas**_

_**England-Arthur. )**_

A week later Ireland was being driven back to the hospital. His twin, Northern Ireland wasn't feeling well, so Scotland took charge and drove his brother.

"So what are they gonna tell ya?" Scotland asked.

"I don't know? How should I know?" Ireland asked. But he knew what the doctor would say. Nothing has changed you still can't walk.

The two drove in silence until they reached the hospital.

"Get out here and I'll park," Scotland said.

As Ireland wheeled his way in to the hospital he watched Scotland leave to find a parking spot. Then he went in.

He sat in the large bright waiting room for a long time. Finally he heard a filmier voice call his name. "Cillian Kirkland, the doctor will see you now." Rose called smiling.

"Aye, all right lets get this over with," Ireland said with a frown.

Rose took x-rays and preformed a few tests. When it was over she left to get the doctor. After a while the doctor came in followed by Rose and Scotland.

"Well Mr. Kirkland I don't know what happened but some how your legs are healing. It looks like you will be walking again soon." The doctor said, and left.

Ireland looked at Scotland and then Rose, trying to read their faces. "Is this true?" He asked.

"Why would the doctors play a joke like that?" Scotland asked.

"The doctors wouldn't but you might Douglas," Cillian said.

"I might be bad but I'm not that bad." Scotland said with a laugh. "If ye don't believe the doc ask your wee lassie over here."

"Its true Cillian, you'll be walking again soon." Rose said with a smile.

"But how?" Ireland asked.

"I don't know Cillian, but we shouldn't question a miracle." Rose said happily.

'Its not a miracle, he's a country not much an keep him down." Scotland said.

"And you must be his brother Douglas or better known as Scotland." Rose said smiling.

"Good to see someone knows me," Scotland said with a smile.

The three laughed a little and looked around the room, as they all grew silent.

"So now what do I do now? Can I leave, or do I stay until I'm better, can ye tell me what's next?" Ireland asked.

"Well you should be fine soon so I guess you can go home." Rose said.

"Can I walk now?" Ireland asked.

"I don't know you can try if you want to Cillian."

With that Ireland slowly got down from the examination table. His feet hit the floor with a soft thud. He took a shaky step and another. It was slow going and took effort but Ireland was walking.

"Well I guess you'll be okay on your own Cillian." Rose said with a sad smile. "I'm going to miss you."

"This isn't goodbye I'll find a way to see ye. Your one of the only people who has every really loved me. Thanks for everything Rose." Cillian said with a sad smile. He wanted to ask her to come with him, back to his home. He wanted to hold on to her he couldn't lose another.

"Well I'll wait for ye outside," Scotland said as he walked out the door.

"Cillian what's the matter?" Rose asked taking hold of Cillian's hand.

"I don't want to lose you. You're so good to me, and it's been so long since I have had someone who cares. Every since Kelly I haven't been able to love, but you came into my life and now. I..I feel better about everything. I don't want to let go of this feeling."

"Do you want to talk about Kelly, I think you've brought her up before." Rose asked kindly.

"I don't know,"

"And that's okay, I didn't mean to put you in a tight place. Just forget I asked about her, okay? Now, I'll go get your paper work and you can go home." Rose said as she stood up and left.

As Rose left Scotland came back in.

"Kelly still on your mind?" He asked his little brother. He had been listening in on Ireland's conversation with Rose.

Ireland didn't respond. Of course she was still on his mind. Yes it had been nearly 3 decades since he and Kelly where together, but for some reason it still hurt, and Ireland didn't know why.

"She was a jerk to ye, and yet you wanted her back. Cillian I'll never understand you." Scotland said sounding annoyed but still sounding concerned. "Or love," he added quietly.

Rose soon came back and Ireland signed the papers, he was now able to leave and get on with life.

"Well lets go," Scotland said.

"One minute Douglas," Ireland said turning to Rose.

"Fine." Scotland said.

"Rose, look I have to tell some things," Ireland said looking at his nurse. "I guess first there is Kelly. I dated her for five years, and then one day she told me 'I don't love you anymore, goodbye Cillian.' And she just walked away. She never looked back. I haven't seen her in 30 years. But for some reason it still hurts. I don't know why, she hurt me and I shouldn't want her back, but for years I did. And then I met you and I knew that it would be okay to love again. I knew that someone would be there and wouldn't turn around and just leave. Maybe it was the fact that everything was happening at once, me being paralyzed, and my brother… and well you know. But I just loved ye on sight. And I still think I love you."

"Oh Cillian," Rose said. "I had no idea. But I can't go with you to Cork. I'm needed here. But if you need just call me." Rose handed Cillian a small piece of paper with a phone number on it.

'Thanks," Cillian said. "You're a good friend.

Rose smiled before whispering, "bye."

"Bye," Ireland whispered back.

Ireland walked out of the room and met up with brother. Together they slowly and quietly walked back to Scotland's car.

As Ireland climbed he thought, "It isn't goodbye, I'll see her again."

_**(A/N So what did ya think? I made Ireland live in Cork instead of Dublin, don't ask me why I just wanted to do that. So I hope you liked this chapter. Please review and leave an idea for the next chapter, and you can make a request for something to happen in this story, or for another story all together.)**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Not much brotherly love

(A/N: This has a lot of icky words (no F bomb but I might change it to be rated T or I might just keep going with these warnings, but please enjoy da story! This chapter is short but there wasn't much to write.)

"God Arthur just stop it!" Rory shouted. "Cillian will need help for some time just let him stay here!"

"He wanted to be independent, well now he is. Why should I have to help him?' England shouted right back in Northern Ireland's face.

"You're a terrible brother, Cillian needs help and we all need to help out."

Scotland and Ireland where pulling in to the driveway just as the fight got started. They could hear yelling as soon as they walked into the house.

"God what are they fighting about this time?" Scotland sighed.

Ireland shrugged. He couldn't wait to get home to Cork, and away from his brothers, or at least England.

Cillian stepped in the large living room and saw Rory and Arthur fighting and screaming at each other. Dylan was sitting on the couch holding his ears. He hated his brothers fighting it was always so loud.

"What the hell is going on!?" Ireland shouted.

England and Northern Ireland stopped and looked up at thee now standing Ireland. England and Northern Ireland both started talking at once.

"Enough!" Ireland yelled. "Will ONE of you tell me what happened?"

"England was being a jerk about having ta help you out because of your injury and I told him that that wasn't nice and brotherly. England said he didn't care about you anymore and that because you became independent you weren't family anymore and you had to take care of your self." Northern Ireland said.

"I never said that you idiot," England said to Northern Ireland. "You just can't listen and never do."

"That's not true," Northern Ireland wined. "Dylan didn't England say all that mean stuff about Cillian?"

"Dylan you know I never said that, and I never would say that. Tell Cillian that I didn't say what stupid Rory is accusing me of saying." England ordered.

"Please leave me out of this." Wales pleaded. "I … I don't like it when you fight. It hurts."

"Oh stop being such an innocent baby Dylan." England huffed.

Wales looked shocked but then hurt and looked down at the floor trying not to show any pain or let his brother see the tears the were forming in his eyes.

"Arthur, just shut up." Ireland sighed. "Look I can take of myself. I have for years and I don't really care if you want me in yer house or not because I have NO desire what so ever to be here. But you can't hurt our brothers just because you hate me. To be honest I don't give a crap if you consider me yer brother anymore or not. I wouldn't want to be ta brother of someone as cruel as you." Ireland finished as he then turned and walked over to Wales. "Dylan are ye alright?"

Wales gave a small nod, but that didn't satisfy Ireland. He knew better then that, Wales was always putting up a brave face.

"Don't listen to England. He isn't a good brother. Yer not a baby for not liking the fighting and getting upset with it. What you do fine."

"Thanks Cillian," Dylan said in a small sad voice as he dried his eyes. "I can always count on you."

Ireland turned back to his twin and England, "England stop being a jerk to Rory and Dylan, they haven't done anything wrong. Now, I'm going and I don't need you to worry about taking care of me. I'm not a cripple anymore, and even if I still was I could do a better job taking care of myself then you could do taking of me. And Rory, just don't go to far with Arthur please. You're my twin and I don't wanna see ye hurt."

"Ah Cillian don't be a worry wart. I can take Iggy if I haft ta."

"I know that put still please don't do anything you'll regert."

"Fine,"

"Well I'm off." And with that Ireland strolled out of the room, down the hallway and out the door.

"Next stop Cork," he sighed happily to himself.


End file.
